Potion
by Brit Lorenz
Summary: England tries making a love potion. I got the idea and decided to try my hand at writing this.


A loud explosion comes from a back storage room where I knew my friend Arthur Kirkland was at. I was studying in England for a year or so and had decided to stay with him. My brother Alfred and him had been best friends in high school, still were too. I shake my head and peer to the room with a worried expression on my face. He was always cooking something, be it food or spells. Big bro had warned me about eating anything he made and as a result I cooked just about everything.

"Hey Artie are you okay?" I yell from the kitchen. I bit my lip, holding back laughter as smoke began drifting from under the door leading to the basement. It opened and a fit of coughing erupted from the smoke. I wave some of the smoke away and turn on the kitchen fan.

"Yes, yes I'm quite fine Amelia." He coughed. "And stop calling me Artie, it's Arthur and you know it." A man with messy blonde hair emerged from the smoke. He waved a hand, fanning the smoke away and the other holding a handkerchief over his nose. I walk over to a window and open it, before turning on him.

"What were you doing down there?" The past few weeks he had begun acting strangely. He avoided me as often as possible it seemed. He froze up and began chuckling like he'd been caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"Nothing, honestly I have no idea about what you're talking about." He scratched the back of his head, his emerald eyes wide and nervous.

"Arthur Kirkland you will tell me what you are doing or so help me I will tear those caterpillars you call eyebrows off your face!" I threaten. He glares at me and crosses his arms defensively.

"Nothing, I'm not lying. You and Alfred have the same blue eyes you know." He smiles fondly. I look away fighting a blush. I may have grown to love the tsundere Brit, but I wouldn't admit it.

"Fine, just don't kill yourself alright." He nods and heads up to his room to clean up. I sigh and get to work making dinner. After an hour he is back downstairs doing whatever it is he does down in his lair. I finish making dinner; it was something that my friend Kiku had taught me to make. It was called Karaage, it used either chicken, or some kind of seafood or other type of meat floured or deep fried. I used chicken and I deep fried it. I set it out and looked to the basement door.

I knock a few times, and received no answer. I even shouted at him a few times before I got fed up and opened the door. I crept down the stairs and saw him standing in front of a cauldron. It looked that way anyway. The Brit wore a black cloak over his normal clothes. I spotted a small pink almost purple vial in his hands.

"Arthur, what are you doing?" He jumped and almost dropped whatever it was in his hands. After scrambling to catch it he glared at me.

"Amelia what are you doing down here?" He hides the vial behind his back, stuffing it in his pocket. I raise a brow at his behavior.

"Well dinner is ready," I start. "You weren't answering me when I knocked or shouted at you. So I came downstairs." I shrug as I say the last part. He blushes and begins stammering, apologizing for being rude and such. I smile and head back upstairs for dinner. I brush a strand of dark blonde hair from my face and sigh. "So what was that thing you almost dropped?" I ask out of nowhere. He chokes and turns red. "And don't bother lying to me."

"I was making a potion." He didn't clarify. I stare at him and shrug, deciding to eat my food.

"What kind of potion?" I didn't really care, but he liked magic and things like that, so I encouraged him. Even if I knew it wouldn't work. He bit his lip and regarded me silently for a moment. "If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." I smile at him and stand, putting my empty plate in the sink.

"Would you test it?" He asked. I nod, shrugging. What harm could it do? He stands and pulls the small vial from earlier out and goes to hand it to me. Something always happens to him though and he ended up tripping over his own feet. He fell and the vial crashed to the floor. I rush to help him up and dust him off. He stared at the pinkish purple puddle on the floor, tears threatening to overflow.

"Arthur are you alright? It wasn't that big a deal was it?" He gulps and faces me, a very depressed and crestfallen look on his face. "What was that potion for Artie?" I make him sit down and force him to look at me.

"It….It was a love potion, I…..it was meant for you." He whispered. I chuckle quietly and hug him, planting a kiss on his cheek. He blushed redder than my friend Antonio's tomatoes.

"It wouldn't have worked any way Artie." He stares at me in confusion, wanting me to elaborate. "I already love you Arthur." He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"I love you Amelia." He kisses me


End file.
